


McKinley's Diary Excerpts

by agentstefano



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Crack, Crushes, M/M, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentstefano/pseuds/agentstefano
Summary: Some of Elder McKinley's diary entries over the years





	

_10/14/2001_

Dear diary,

A guy existed near me. Gosh.

 

_1/19/2002_

Dear diary,

Today I realized I was gay. OMG. Like really gay. Steve Blade is sooo cute!

 

_2/14/2002_

Dear diary,

I tried turning it off and on again. Golly gee that didn’t work. Steve's just so swell.

 

_3/24/2011_

Dear diary,

Status update: Still gay. Sigh. Gay for Jesus. Gay for Kevin.

 

_3/29/2011_

Dear diary,

I had a dream that Satan asked me out to a spooky Mormon hell club. It was scary but also kind of hot? I'm so confused.

 

_5/12/2011_

Dear diary,

Gosh! It sure is hot today! Hope I don't get a sunburn.

 

_5/12/2011_

Shirtless. Kevin.

 

_5/20/2011_

Dear Diary,

Oh gosh. Kevin asked me out to coffee. That's twice the sin! This _no rules_ thing is great!


End file.
